(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering gear frame, which is formed by integrating a conventional suspension sub-frame and a steering gear box with each other to support a steering gearbox assembly and a control links of a suspension system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional suspension sub-frame is a part of a front wheel suspension system that is laterally arranged on a vehicle body to connect the suspension system to the vehicle body.
Accordingly, since the suspension sub-frame highly affects the rigidity of the vehicle, it has to have rigidity higher than a predetermined level.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional suspension sub-frame and a steering gearbox supported by the sub-frame.
As shown in the drawings, the conventional suspension sub-frame 100 comprises upper and lower plates 102 and 104 formed through a press process. The upper and lower plates 102 and 104 are joined together at their flange portions through a welding process, thereby defining a sealed tube having a predetermined shape.
The upper plate 102 is elevated at its rear-middle portion to define an elevated portion 106 on both sides of which mounting brackets 110 are formed. The steering gearbox assembly 108 is fixed on the brackets 110 by fasteners 112.
In addition, the suspension sub-frame frame 100 is provided with mounts 114 for mounting on the vehicle body.
When the suspension sub-frame 100 and the steering gearbox assembly 108 are separately made and assembled together, the suspension sub-frame 100 should be formed having a sufficient rigidity so that it works well, resulting in increasing its size and weight.
Furthermore, the elevated portion 106 for supporting the steering gearbox assembly 108 causes an increase of weight and a reduction in space in the engine compartment.
In addition, the assembly of the suspension sub-frame 100 and the steering gearbox assembly 108 is time-consuming and increases the manufacturing costs.
Therefore, the present invention is made in an effort to solve the above-described problems.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a steering gear frame that is minimized in its size and increased in its rigidity, thereby increasing the engine compartment space and reducing the weight of the vehicle body.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a steering gear frame having a simple structure that can be easily assembled, thereby shortening the assembling time and reducing the manufacturing costs.
To achieve the above objectives, the present invention provides a steering gear frame comprising upper and lower plates joined together at flange portions to define an inner space; a steering gearbox disposed to directly contact at least one of the upper and lower plates without using a bracket; and means for fixing the steering gearbox in a state where the steering gearbox is disposed to directly contact at least one of the upper and lower plates.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention, the upper plate is provided with a concave portion indented toward the inner space, the steering gearbox is closely disposed in the concave portion, and the means for fixing comprises a fixing plate welded on the upper plate while covering the steering gearbox.
According to a second embodiment of the present invention, the lower plate is provided with a concave portion indented toward the inner space, the steering gearbox is closely disposed in the concave portion, and the means for fixing comprises a fixing plate fixed on the lower plate while covering the steering gearbox.
According to a third embodiment of the present invention, the steering gearbox is fixed in the inner space defined between the upper and lower plates. The steering gear frame may further comprise a reinforcing plate fixed on the lower plate while defining a predetermined space.
According to a fourth embodiment of the present invention, the upper plate is provided with a concave portion indented toward the inner space, the steering gearbox is closely disposed in the concave portion, and the means for fixing comprises welding which fixes the steering gearbox on the upper plate.